Jun Chichibu
"But it's ironic... because I also hate K." :―Jun[src] Jun Chichibu (秩父 ジュン Chichibu Jun) is a young boy who has malicious desires to became Vice's master. He is a second year student at Tanasu Daisan Jr. High. Although not a official member of The Evil Dôji Branch and despite Vice's initial disregard for him, Jun was accepted as an ally to the group. Through his association with Vice, Jun was able to travel through space-time, quickly ageing to a 17-year-old within series, though only for a brief time.Karakuridoji Ultimo manga; Chapter 41 Appearance Jun is a boy with a small figure and short height. He has black, chin-length layered hair, with bangs that normally cover his dark eyes. He wears a school uniform consists of a long jacket with every button fastened, matching black pants, and wears light-colored high-top sneakers. Personality Jun harbors sinister desires, as in wanting to be Vice's master. He has a large obsession and devotion towards Vice, being willing to harm or kill anyone that might hinder Vice's plans. Rune Kodaira notes that Jun an has overwhelming self-love and only thinks about himself. Jun's selfish and murderous nature was so intense it allows Vice to feed off him and turn it into energy. Jun shown to be very mentally unstable, able to easily cause people harm without any hesitation or excitement. Jun demonstrated to have extreme homicidal and suicidal tendencies, as well being nihilistic. According to Jealous, Jun wishes for death from the very bottom of his heart and Jun proclaims that he finds dying is better than living. Not even his fanatical obsession with Vice keeps the evil Karakuri Dôji safe from Jun's dangerously unstable mind; when Vice begins to show a change of heart, Jun tries to kill Vice for going against his nature. Ironically, it is Jun's extreme violent, psychopathic demeanor that cause Vice to examines his own nature since Jun's personality invokes a strong feeling of disdain and self-loathing from him. According to the data profiles, Jun enjoys online gaming as a hobby. Synopsis History Prior to meeting Vice, Jun has been a victim of constant bullying and retaliated by injuring the students involved. Since his parents are wealthy and he maintains good grades, the incident was covered up. Jun was then left to attend a different school freely, but only goes to school about twice a year because of bullying. Eventually, Jun learned about the Karakuri Dôji via Internet, leaked by Rune Kodaira, and became obsessed with Vice. Part III He approached Vice after K was injured during the fight with Roger Dunstan and jabbering about how much he likes Vice. Annoyed by his presence, Vice stabbed Jun and abused him, but Jun didn't mind and smiles. He stated that he wish to be Vice's master and die with him, which only disgusted Vice further. Later, Jun was taken to Kiyose Matsumoto's house by Rune Kodaira, so that Pardonner can heal his heavily bleeding wounds. After he is healed and wakes up, he lashes out at Rune for still being alive, but Rune explained that he also wishes Jun to become Vice's master and Jun calmed down. When Pardonner and Kiyose come in, Jun shoots Pardonner with a crossbow, intending to destroy his spirit sphere. When he was about to do the same to Kiyose, Akitsu Otake and Slow appear using Fate Manipulation so that the arrow would miss. When Kiyose tried to heal Otake and Rune after their fight, Jun stands in her way. In retaliation, Kiyose show Jun memories of her past life, taking place in war zone and frighting Jun in the process. While Kiyose tried to teach Jun about the meaning of life, Jun rebuffed her lecture and states the war zone only heighten his belief that life is meaningless. When he was release from the visions, Jun was free to walk away from Kiyose, and went to Sparrow Place to kill K to become Vice's new master. However, K was able to defend himself and took Jun's crossbow, but spared Jun until Vice came back. Although Jun try to win Vice's favor by giving info about Rune's plot to manipulate him, Vice still wanted to kill him, which Jun was content with, and ignored K's suggestion Jun might be useful to them. They are interrupted by Hibari Oume and Goge, saving Jun's life. Although, Jun cheered for Vice while watching him fight against them, and later the rest of The Good Dôji Club, with his presence allows Vice to feed off his malice and give him more power in his new dôji "Vice Back From The Dark" form. Although Vice was ultimately defeated, Vice was able able to steal Ultimo's space-time Noh and seems to realize Jun is useful to him. With Vice finally accepting Jun as an ally, Jun was brought along with the other The Evil Dôji Branch the 1940s Japan, specifically the year 1944 and stayed for over three years, waiting for the The Good Dôji Club to time travel to this era as well. Upon hearing their enemies appeared in the era, Vice deployed several members to engaged Yamato and the others as Jun and the rest stays at Kaizo Oume's mansion to watch the events unfold. After several members of The Good Dôji Club were injured and Roger Dunstan made an appearance on the battlefield, Jun urges Vice to take action and finish off their enemies. However, Vice is in pain, much to Jun's confusion. Nevertheless, Vice agrees to Jun's assessment and brings Jun along with him to confront The Good Dôji Club. By the water banks, Jun and Vice runs into Ultimo, who decides to face them by himself. Going into ICON mode, Jun and Vice easily overwhelms Ultimo, the former laughing maniacally as he relish in the ICON power. After Jun express his wish to destroy everyone in the world, a disgusted Vice dispels the ICON and ejects Jun out of him. Seeing how Vice is going against his evil nature, a furious Jun shot Vice with his crossbow and tries to kill him, but K stops Jun from landing a fatal blow. Jun shoot an arrow through K's hand in retaliation and demands to be let go, but Yamato Agari and his allies arrives to put a stop to Jun's rampage. Once The Evil Dôji Branch and The Good Dôji Club come to a truce and allied together, Jun is behind for the rest of the One Hundred Machine Funeral. After Dunstan rewinds time, Jun is last seen being in asylum and finally getting the help he needs to change his ways. Abilities Jun is shown to be resilient enough to go through Vice's savage abuse, even to the extent of his Karakuri Henge. Being very violent, he possess a wide array of weapons, using cutters and crossbows, or his even own hands to harm those around him. He has also shown to have high intelligence, maintaining high grades in his school, and has great knowledge of the Karakuri Dôji and their masters, mostly due to Rune uploading information on the Internet. References Category:Characters Category:Male